


Beyond Here Lies Nothing

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Day 4, Fukurodani - Freeform, Heist AU, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, akaashi keiji - Freeform, inside of a vault, job gone wrong, prompt you can´t always get what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Bokuroo Week 2018Day 4Prompt - You Can´t Always Get What You WantKuroo and his group are on a heist.Bokuto and his group are also on a heist.They meet, turning the expectations upside down.





	Beyond Here Lies Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Set outside of the canon (obviously). There are no poems in this work (I know that puts off people, but I enjoy writing that way, so sorry about that!) I draw picture even for this work, but I don´t like how it turned out, so I am not posting it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

He is ready for this. He trained for a long time, he can do this. Kuroo holds his breath, examining red lasers pointing in different directions. He grins, satisfied with his colleague who was able to recreate the exact replica for Kuroo´s training ground. Kenma is freaking genius. It took Kuroo almost a hundred repetitions to do it right without a single, minor mistake. He lowers himself, pushing the small backpack right under, stopping exactly at the end of the last laser. “Lucky.”

Now he stands in front the real deal. “Are you ready?” asks soft, deadpanned voice into his earpiece.

“I can´t be more ready if I wanted to,” Kuroo answers, drying his sweaty palms on a black leotard leaving not much to the imagination.

“Cameras are off,” Yaku bursts into their conversation.

“Do you want some music? I can press play any time you say so,” Kenma offers.

“Hit it.” Kuroo smirks as he makes the first step, ducks down and rolls over on his stomach getting up into a plank, then moving the right leg between two lasers closest to him, a third laser looming over his head. He jumps a little, abs tight to hold on, then he rolls again, landing on his back. “Thank god for those crazy games of twister,” he mumbles.

“Don´t remind us,” echo three voices in unison belonging to Yaku, Kai and Tora, the rest of his crew being undercover inside of the building, hiding in a plain sight.

Kuroo gets up, getting through five more lasers. “Now for the last part,” he whispers and catches ropes in front of him, the diversion for potential thieves. Kuroo is holding them tightly, dangling over the ground, careful not to touch its hidden sensors. “One, two, three, four.”

“Now!” Kenma commands Kuroo who jumps down and runs with ten seconds to spare before alarms catch him.

He walks into the vault just in time. Kuroo breaks a light stick, his eyes following their goal – money and some of the documents to sell for a very, very high price.

Then he hears the familiar sound of zipping over his head, some tickles and chuckles. Kuroo looks up, mouth open and eyes in a full shock, then recognition.

“Hey, hey, hey!” greets him a silver haired man hanging upside down. “This is some very interesting timing!”

Kuroo furrows his brow. “Yes, it is, Bokuto Koutaro.” The leader of the Fukurodani heist group. It´s almost impossible to hide the cocky smile. “Nice to see you again, I guess.”

Bokuto jumps down, unhooking himself from the rope. “Same here, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Leader of Nekoma heist group. “Nice to see you indeed.”

They share a laugh when the vault closes, but alarms keep quiet for now.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yells. “Akaashi, the doors just closed. Help!”

Kuroo watches him, examines his moves, gestures, facial expressions. “Calm down, there must be a way out of here.”

“Yes. It´s where we came from and now-“ Bokuto panics as Kuroo touches his shoulder. “Aren´t you too brave?”

Kuroo grins. “Please. You wouldn´t dare. Kenma?”

“On it.” Kuroo hears some shuffling as they wait three minutes for the update. Right before the time passes, Bokuto opens his mouth.

“We can´t wait, we have to-“

Kuroo shushes him. “Kenma? We have to get out of here before the alarms go off and since the vault is closed, it can happen any time.”

“Nekoma and Fukurodani are in contact, this mission is now an official cooperation between the two teams.” Akaashi informs. “They probably know someone is inside, there are no details yet, and cameras are still off. We will contact you when the time is right. For now, stay put.”

It´s quiet.

“So it repeats,” Kuroo mumbles, examining the dark place lit up only by the broken sticks in their hands.

Bokuto smiles. “How lucky we are.”

“Don´t play dumb. It doesn´t suit you, although you are a bit dumb.” Kuroo points to some shelves. “Is that what you are after?”

Bokuto smiles wide, hands on hips, chest puffed out. “We both know what came for and we both know what we´ll leave with.”

“Is it that simple, Bokuto Koutaro?” Kuroo provokes, walking slowly toward his rival, pushing him into a wall, one hand over his head.

Koutaro gulps loudly. “Yes, it is. It always ends this way.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, Bokuto full of expectations, Kuroo buried with challenges and teasing. “Yeah, fine, let´s sit down. This might take a while.”

He looks up at Fukurodani leader who turns his head back and forth as a bird. “I just hope they will get to them before the security realizes the cameras are a bluff. We could be screwed this time. Big time.”

“Don´t. Kenma and Akaashi are too good for their own health. They won´t let anything bad happen to us.”

“It sounds like them.”

Kuroo raises one brow. “Oh?”

“Don´t look at me like that!” Bokuto complains with hands crossed over his chest. “I admire your work. Very clean and swift, complex.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Likewise. Very straightforward, chaotic with a message not to play with you unless you allow it.”

Nekoma and Fukurodani.

Stealth and roughness.

“Sit down?” Kuroo taps the place on his left side.

Bokuto gives up and plays nervously with his earring. “Every year. We meet almost every year and it ends up like this.”

“Locked in a vault?”

“No, in a mess of two different job styles.”

Kuroo snorts quietly. “Yeah, well, it´s obvious-“

His speech gets disrupted by Kenma. “Kuro, prepare your cover.”

“Eh?” Bokuto raises his voice too high.

Kuroo does as is asked of him and takes out glasses hidden in his small backpack pushed under the lasers before getting through them with his body. “Now the clothes.” He gets up, unrolling the backpack in two pieces of clothing – trousers and shirt.

“How?” Bokuto interrogates, curious.

“Fukunaga is very skilled,” Kuroo answers with pride and starts changing. “I don’t mind you looking.”

Bokuto mumbles: “It´s too dark here. But I know, you silly tease of a man.” Then he silently adds: “Always.”

“We certainly know how to spend our time in these situations, don´t we?”

“Stop. You know very well this isn´t coincidence-“

Kuroo starts laughing. “Come on. I know you are nervous, but we will make it out. I promise. If we are lucky, we get out with everything we came for.”

“No, you are not doing that,” Akaashi stomps on his dreams.

“Why are you like this, Akaashi?” Bokuto whines. “And why are you like this, Kuroo?”

Kuroo points to himself. “I am always this kind.”

“No, you are not,” Kenma shuts him off.

“Hey, stop interrupting us and let us be!” Kuroo complains and grins the moment his eyes fall on Bokuto. “Didn´t we wait too long?”

“No,” Bokuto murmurs as he leans forward, too close to Kuroo´s face. “And that´s not what I meant.”

They stare, one small move enough for a kiss. Both men smile widely.

“We might wait for a long time. Tell me something nice,” Bokuto pleads.

Kuroo lays down on the floor, staring at the empty space where Bokuto came from, the rope on the floor. “I never needed to be a legend. Somehow, I became one in the circles we meddle in. Do you want to know what I thought about you when we first met like this?”

“Yes,” Bokuto exhales, resting on his stomach, chin in his head, feet moving frantically in the air, inpatient to hear it. “Continue, please,” he hurries him.

Kuroo huffs feeling a bit shy. He never told this to anyone. “Take a guess.”

“No.” Bokuto´s answer is resolute. “People don´t get me at first.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods. “Not everyone can be Akaashi Keiji.” Their gazes met, Bokuto seemingly angry. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Kuroo´s lips curl upwards, softly touching Bokuto´s hair like it´s air. “There were many thoughts in my mind. This group is crazy and he can´t be their leader. This is chaos and I don´t know what I am even doing here. What is happening now and why is he in the corner, sulking?” Then you gazed right at me like a lost puppy. Akaashi whispered something to you and you smiled, jumped up and continued with a heist like it´s nothing. Your eyes searching for me and my eyes following you without a break.”

“Yes, but what did you think about me? What did you feel?” Bokuto perks up, waiting to learn more.

Kuroo pinches his nose slightly. “I knew I found him.”

“Him who?”

Kuroo got on his stomach, mirroring Bokuto´s pose. “My soul-“

“Guys, get ready. Bokuto, do you have the badge I gave you before?” Akaashi asks in a hurry.

“Yes, Akaashi!” Bokuto salutes, still on the floor.

“Good. Get rid of any signs you are the ones doing the heist. We have to proceed with the riskiest plan we have.”

“Why?” Kuroo feels weird.

“Because right now, you are the ones who were attacked by the thieves themselves. You have to be fast, don´t hesitate, tell your story as short as possible and get out,” answers Kenma instead of Akaashi. “Kuro, you know what to do to get the most out of Koutaro, right?”

“Plan H?” Kuroo asks, but he knows he is right.

“That´s plan F for us, Bokuto-san.”

Both leaders share a quick glance.

“Follow our lead,” Kenma orders and then it gets quiet.

 

 

“We really should join our groups.”

Kuroo´s blood stops cold. “We talked about this, do you remember? It wouldn´t work. Too different.”

“I know.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. I don´t know anything else.”

“Me neither.” Kuroo sighs. “Let´s do this.”

Bokuto looks around. “Sooo, are we sure we aren´t taking anything with us?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “No.” He hands him a knife. “Right here, between the ribs, as we trained.”

“Okay.” Bokuto takes the knife, hand trembling. Kuroo sees it and puts his palm right over. “I can do it.” The words cut first.

“You can do it.” There is no hesitation in Kuroo´s mind, or heart.

Both hands are stable, Bokuto´s gripping the handle, Kuroo squeezing his fingers. “You know where to do it, right? I will lead you.”

“Yes.” Bokuto´s breath catches in the wind, searching for path to either heaven or hell.

One swift motion to front, then right out.

Kuroo falls to the floor, bleeding.

The vault opens.

“Here they are!” yells a familiar voice. Kenma is hiding under the dark wig, dressed in a suit and holding a badge of the place they tried to rob. He points towards the two men.

One dressed as a worker, the other as a customer.

“What happened?” asks the policeman.

Kuroo grumbles. “We heard them from outside.”

“If we knew, we would run. We thought-“ Bokuto continues, but someone stops him.

“Now is not the time, he is bleeding!” shouts Akaashi, playing rescue worker. “Out!”

Kuroo sees recognition in Bokuto´s eyes. He knows this order. “Get out of here before they can get a better look, before you´ll lose yourself and everyone else in our lie.” Bokuto picks Kuroo up like he weights nothing and runs with him out of the building with Kenma and Akaashi in their tow.

“The ambulance,” Kenma commands.

“We are right behind,” Akaashi informs them of police cars waiting.

Bokuto holds Kuroo close to his chest, unwilling to let him go even inside of the vehicle. Kuroo is grateful for it. The wound is not that bad, but why risk it? Kuroo clutches to his shirt, unwilling to let go. He always feels safe in his strong arms. He can´t be there all the time, but he cherishes those moments he can steal for himself.

“It´s okay,” Bokuto whispers into his arms, letting him finally go, leaving the care for Fukunaga and Konoha as they do their jobs.

“Another mission gone wrong,” Akaashi complains without many emotions with his face.

Kuroo chuckles. “I can never tell if you are serious or not.”

“Both.” It´s Kenma´s turn to scold them. “You should choose a different way to celebrate.”

“Oh, don´t make that face,” Kuroo pleads. “I know you are disgusted.”

“Okay, stop talking to my husband like that, damn it!” Bokuto shouts with arms outstretched. “Will he be okay?”

Fukunaga nods and Konoha translates: “Yes, you act like it was out to kill him, alas it was not.”

“I know,” Bokuto pouts.

“Then why- you know, never mind,” Konoha exhales, tired.

The ambulance and police car stop right at the edge of the forest, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo by themselves while the rest of their teams take care of other disguises.

 

 

“I wasn´t completely truthful down there,” Bokuto mumbles, playing with his fingertips.

“Eh?” Kuroo isn´t worried, he is curious. Kuroo carefully sits down, wound very fresh. “I am listening.”

“It´s not just about what I know. Heists, I mean. We met like this. We proposed like this. We can’t live together like this. Too dangerous, too impossible, too reckless.”

“Too worth it,” Kuroo adds under his breath.

“That´s exactly it,” Bokuto nods vehemently, sitting crossed legged in front of Kuroo, squeezing his arms. “These heists, these two teams are between us, it is something that is only ours. Part of us. I don´t want to lose that. Also. I like this dynamic. The sense of a competition. Being rivals and pushing ourselves to be better.”

Kuroo smirks. “Isn´t that why we celebrate like this?”

“Is this enough for you?”

Kuroo takes Bokuto´s face into his hands, kissing the tip of his nose. “I wouldn´t marry you if it wasn´t. Is it enough for you?”

“´Til I can love, ´til we are and we love each other that will be enough. Always. This life, or the other.” It´s Bokuto´s turn to take Kuroo into his hands, hugging him tight with care, breathing into his skin, kissing his neck.

Kuroo takes it all in. “Okay. This is too serious for us. Let´s go.” He takes his helping hand. “See you at home, for today.”

“Yes, for today.” Bokuto smiles.

Kuroo is ready to leave, when Bokuto grabs his elbow and turns him, his lips colliding with Bokuto. “For today.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Eh,” Kenma frowns. “Too much PDA.”

“Eh,” Akaashi agrees. “See you with the next celebration of theirs?”

Kenma´s exhausted face stares at him, begging to be free. “Unfortunately, probably. Bokuto´s birthday is close.”

“That´s what we get for being the most wanted and for our leaders being married for so many years.”

“Don´t forget their competitiveness.” Kenma is glad to see Akaashi almost smile.

“Not just theirs.” Akaashi waves at him. “Don´t forget, we are winning by two!”

Kenma frowns. “Don´t worry. I won´t forget.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know what sucks?” Bokuto whimpers as they approach their teams doing everything in their power to hide the traces of their unsuccessful heist. “No matter how many times we do this, we can never work together to get any reward! That´s not a sign of a very good heist.”

Kuroo makes a face and pinches his husband´s butt, just because he can. “You can´t always get what you want.”

They kiss. “But you get what you need,” Bokuto completes the sentence.

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, I tried to come up with something a little more original, but who knows... At first, it was supposed to be a hertbreaking story (which I might write sometime in future), but I changed my mind and scrapped it for now :) 
> 
> Kudos and comment always appreciated, can´t wait for tomorrow!
> 
> Please, don´t forget, your existence matters!


End file.
